


BFF

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Dillon’s bond to Lulu proves to be unbreakable.
Relationships: Dillon Quartermaine/Lulu Spencer





	BFF

He was in his own world, humming to himself and planning out the next scene of his latest scripts. In doing this, he completely missed the distraught blonde waiting at his door.  
  
Lifting his head upon the sound of a sniffle, he fumbled his keys.  
  
She rose slowly from the ground, her face flushed and shiny from tears beneath the long mane of her golden strands, and choked out his name, “Hi, Dillon.”  
  
“Lulu,” Her name escaped his lips, chased by a disbelieving laugh, as he checked the corridor once more, “Obviously security sucks in this place.”  
  
“Why?” Revealing her bloodshot eyes, she used her long shirt sleeves in an attempt to make her face presentable, “You need protection from me?”  
  
“Well, I guess that depends on why you’re here.” He noted his joke’s failure immediately, yet it did not stop him from trying, “Besides, they charge me enough in rent to—“  
  
“Do you think I could come in for a few minutes? Just—um, I need—I don’t even know how to explain. I just…I don’t want to do it in your hallway.”  
  
“Okay, yeah sure.” Retrieving his keys, he quickly opened the door to his roomy apartment and regretted how trashed it was. Dillon made sure she was inside, shutting the door, then proceeded to clean as fast as he could, “Sorry, if I would’ve known you were here, I would have paid someone to clean the place or something.”  
  
When Lulu said nothing, venturing into the space like a Zombie, he stopped all he was doing and remained perfectly still. The questions in his mind were plenty, but Dillon recognized she would say what she had to in time.  
  
He couldn’t tell if minutes, hours, or days had passed by the time they had sat together on the couch.  
  
“I’m pregnant.”  
  
“Okay…congratulations?”  
  
“It’s complicated. I’m more lost now than I was with our—“  
  
Sore spot for both of them, each unsure if they had ever truly acknowledged it.  
  
Lulu stared straight ahead, determined to get it all out, “The baby’s father was a cop, investigating Sonny Corinthos, and once the trial started, whether for protection or dismissal, he disappeared. I—I don’t know if he’s dead or alive, and I never had the chance to tell him about my pregnancy.”  
“Wow…” was the only thing Dillon could manage to express, thankful he was so far away from that tiny hell whole town.  
  
“I have no idea what I’m going to do. I didn’t tell anyone where I was going; I just came here. I had to—I had to get a clear head and figure it all out.”  
  
Leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees, he attempted to catch her eyes while tilting his head, “Where are you with all of this right now, this minute?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Lulu’s tears suddenly refueled at the confession. Meeting his eyes, she shrugged her shoulders with a quivering lip, “I don’t know if Sonny’s going to want me dead as payback. Or if Dante’s ever coming back. Or if my family’s going to hide me in some corner of the earth where I know I’ll go crazy. I—I don’t even know if I can keep this baby.”  
  
When she broke down, he instinctively welcomed her into his arms and evaluated the situation. Dillon had to go on what he knew, without any further questioning or prying into the situation.  
  
She was scared and alone - nothing like he remembered when leaving her, vibrant and the recipe for all male confusion.  
  
As her breathing became even, her consistent tremble turning into occasional shivers, Dillon tried to assess what he was feeling.  
  
There were many things left unsaid between them; things which had never been confronted; emotions which were buried deeper than any of their other relationships.  
  
Stroking her shoulder with his thumb, holding her close to him, he nervously cleared his throat, “Sounds like you need a break from Port Charles.”  
  
Lulu said nothing, sinking further into him and enjoying the momentary absence of her loneliness.  
  
“So, you’re lucky I have a spare room and no life at the moment.” Dillon felt her tense in his arms, thankful this was not her intention for being there and somewhat wishing it had been, “Besides, I could use a maid.”  
  
When she elbowed him in response, leaving his arms with a thankful smile, she wiped her face once more – embarrassed by what she must look like.

  
He brushed her hair out of her face, sympathetic to her confusion, and insisted, “You don’t have to be afraid of anything here.”  
  
Lulu gave a slow nod, falling back into his solid form and allowing herself to reconnect with reality – for the first time in a long time there was no need to avoid it.


End file.
